LA PRUEBA
by Sgta. Pepper
Summary: Zuko consiguió un nuevo empleo para probar que es responsable y Mai hará lo que sea para tener su atención ¡Dejen reviews!


LA PRUEBA

ATENCIÓN: Este es un fic Maiko, o al menos eso intenté, porque no tiene escenas románticas, así que si no te gusta la pareja, no lo leas, pero sería una lástima

Zuko había regresado a la nación del fuego, y se encontraba frente a su padre

-Zuko, me alegra que estés aquí, te he perdonado y he decidido que recuperarás tu título de príncipe- Dijo Ozai con la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo

-¿En verdad?- dijo Zuko con ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría

-¡NO! Jajajaja ¡que idiota eres, hijo!- Ozai sostenía su panza chelera mientras reía

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Zuko

-... sin embargo, hay un método para que puedas volver a ser príncipe- continuó con seriedad

-Dímelo, haré lo que sea

-Tienes que demostrar que eres lo suficientemente responsable para asumir ese puesto

-¿De qué forma hago eso?

-Umm... déjame pensar- Ozai se rascó su gran ombligo- ¿que tal si buscas un trabajo?

-¡Eso te lo estás inventando!

-¡Claro que no! Para ser príncipe se tiene que realizar un actividad que demuestre lo responsable que eres, por ejemplo, tu hermana, ella estuvo cuidando a tu abuelo un poco antes de que tu madre desapareciera

-¡Pero si el abuelo murió misteriosamente ese mismo día! ¡Y mi mamá no desapareció, está sentada a tu lado!

-Siempre me ignoras...- dijo Ursa sollozando al lado de Ozai

-Así es, hijo, ella siempre está a nuestro lado... cuidándonos- dijo Ozai con aire nostálgico mirando al cielo- Como sea, yo también tuve que hacer esa prueba, fue muy difícil, tuve que cuidar que unos peces dorados no se ahogaran. Y tu madre...-Ozai volvió a mirar al cielo- ella tuvo que cuidar que los perros rabiosos de la perrera no se brincaran al orfanato.

-Eso sí fue difícil, esos pobres niños no tenían puertas. Tuve que correr mucho- comentó Ursa

-¡Oh, aún puedo oírla quejándose de lo mucho que corrió!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko tachaba anuncios en la sección de clasificados del periódico. Lo habían despedido de cinco trabajos en tan sólo un día... en dos horas.

Intentó se monaguillo, pero lo despidieron por beberse todo el vino de consagrar

Intentó ser bombero, pero de sus movimientos de agua control sólo salía fuego. Muchas vidas se perdieron ese día...

Fue voluntario en la perrera, pero los perros se escaparon y se brincaron al orfanato

Trabajó en Burger King, pero lo corrieron por escupir a las papas

Cuidó de unos peces dorados para que no ahogaran, pero se ahogaron (sí que era difícil)

-¡¿Que acaso no hay un empleo en donde sirvan las habilidades de un chico guapo que se vea bien en pantaloncillos cortos rojos?!- gritó enojado cuando tiró el periódico a suelo

Cayó abierto en una página que decía:

_¿Eres un chico guapo y te ves bien en pantaloncillos cortos rojos?_

_¡ESTE TRABAJO ES PARA TI! _

_Ven a la playa a presentar la prueba para salvavidas _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko obtuvo fácilmente el trabajo, los demás chicos no tenían un buen trasero. Era un trabajo relativamente fácil, lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse en una sillota y mirar chicas en bikini.

-¿Zuko?- se oyó lo voz de Mai- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh, Mai! ¡Aquí trabajo!

-Pero... ¡¿dónde está Michael?!

-¿Quién?

-¡El otro chico que se veía bien en pantaloncillos cortos rojos!

-Renunció porque lo acosaba una chica de colitas de caballo... ¿por qué?...-preguntó Zuko sospechando.

-Eh... nada más- se dió la vuelta para que Zuko no la viera- ¡Maldición! Otro que se va- ¿por qué tienes que trabajar?

Zuko no le podía decir la verdad porque temía que Mai pensara que no era lo suficientemente responsable y lo dejara por Michael... quienquiera que fuera ese tipo. Lo pensó algunos segundos y le dió la mejor excusa que pudo

-¡Para ahorrar mucho dinero! De esa forma, cuando nos casemos, podré comprar una casa grande donde viviremos felizmente con Zukito y Azulita

-¡Oh, Zuko! ¡Eres tan lindo...! Espera un segundo... ¿Zukito y Azulita? ¿que pasó con Maicita?

-Lo siento, Mai, pero Azula me obligó, así que uno de nuestros hijos se llamará como ella

-Bueno, no importa, ya me voy, dame un picorete antes de irme...- dijo mientras levantaba la cara y se acercaba a Zuko

-Oh, qué más quisiera, Mai, pero estoy de guardia y no puedo

-Pero...

-¡Compréndeme, Mai!- Zuko se fue corriendo dramáticamente hasta su sillota que estaba a un metro de donde se encontraban

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Mai estaba molesta porque Zuko no se había despedido de ella, y ahora que tenía ese trabajo no iban a poder pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

-Los salvavidas salvan... vidas. Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es fingir que me ahogo, Zuko me rescatará, fingiré estar inconsciente y tendrá que darme respiración de boca a boca ¡y entonces aprovecharé para besarlo! ¡Es brillante! ¡Brillante! ¡Brillante como oro!

Mai entró al mar y se puso justo frente a la silla de Zuko, que estaba mirando al frente con los lentes oscuros

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA, ZUKOOO!- comenzó a gritar y agitar sus brazos mientras se sumergía en el agua una y otra vez

-¡No te preocupes, yo te salvaré!- Ty Lee se echó al mar, tomó a Mai del cuello y la sacó a la arena- Ahora te daré respiración de boca a boca

Ty Lee se inclinó sobre la cara de Mai

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Mai la empujó y Ty Lee cayó en el agua

-¡AAAAAH! ¡AUXILIO, ME AHOGO!- la playa quedó vacía de hombres, que se lanzaron al agua a salvar a Ty Lee. Mai esperó que uno de ellos no fuera Zuko

así que volteó hacia la sillota, ahí seguía Zuko mirando hacia el frente... roncando

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai esperó a que Zuko despertara para poder continuar con su plan, pero las horas pasaban, así que le arrojó un cangrejo.

Zuko se despertó asustado y se cayó de su silla, lastimándose la cadera

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko caminaba por la playa sobándose la cadera hasta que vio a un cangrejo, que identificó como su atacante, corrió hacia el con una rama en la mano y comenzó a picarlo. El cangrejo lo pellizcó. Zuko lo picó. El cangrejo lo pellizcó. Zuko lo picó. El cangrejo lo pellizcó...

Mai ubicó a Zuko y se metió al mar.

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA, ZUKOOO!

Zuko lo picó. El cangrejo lo pellizcó.

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA, ZUKOOOOOO!

Zuko lo picó. El cangrejo lo pellizcó.

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA, ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Yo te rescataré!- el tipo al que le sale espuma de la boca saltó al agua hacia Mai-¡Sostente de mi!- le dijo salpicando espuma por todos lados

-¡Que asco!- Mai se paró y se fue

A lo lejos se veía a Zuko corriendo y a un cangrejo con una rama que le perseguía

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Hola, sobrino!- gritó Iroh a Zuko- me enteré que trabajas aquí y vine a ver cómo te iba

-Hola, tío- Zuko bajó de la sillota- estas pruebas de responsabilidad no son tan difíciles como decía mi padre

-Sí, mi hermano siempre exagera. Como esa vez en que apostamos que no podría quemarte las pestañas de un ojo para que se te pusieran chinitas ¡y mira la cicatriz que te dejó! Jajaja

-Ah... sí... je, todos nos reímos ese día...

Mai vió a Zuko conversando con Iroh y supo que esa era su oportunidad. Se metió al mar justo enfrente de los dos y comenzó su acto

-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA, ZUKOOOOOO!

Iroh fue el primero en verla

-¡Zuko, tu novia se ahoga!

-¡¡¡¡MAI!!!!- Zuko se puso sus flotis y se dirigió al mar

Al ver como Zuko se aproximaba a la orilla Mai decidió poner en acción la segunda parte del plan. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió por completo al agua

Cuando Zuko apenas iba a meter un pie, recordó algo y regresó llorando con su tío

-Zuko, ¿pero que haces? ¡regresa allá y rescata a Mai! Eres un salvavidas, debes salvar... vidas

-¡TIO, NO SÉ NADAR! ¡Obtuve este empleo sólo porque me veía bien en pantaloncillos cortos rojos!

-Pero, Zuko, esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar cuan responsable eres

-¡PERO NO QUIERO MORIR, TÍO!

Iroh no podía permitir que esa pobre chica muriera sólo por la estupidez de su sobrino, así que tomó sus flotis y se metió al agua para ayudar a Mai.

Mai estaba en su pose más dramática cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura y la sacaban del mar. Apretó un poco más los ojos y fingió desfallecer sobre el hombro de su salvador

Iroh la dejó en la arena y levantó su cara para poder darle respiración de boca a boca. Mai aprovechó para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo. Mai pensó: _"¡ES EL MEJOR BESO QUE JAMÁS ME HA DADO! Ha mejorado mucho"_

-¡¿TÍO, QUÉ HACES?!

Ese que había gritado era Zuko, ¿pero cómo...? Mai abrió los ojos

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

El tío estaba hincado en la arena sonrojado como una colegiala

-Mai, eres una chica muy atrevida, ¡pensar que armaste todo esto para besarme!- el tío le sonrió pícaramente

Mai se desmayó

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mai despertó. Estaba recostada en su habitación y a su lado estaba Zuko mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Mai, despertaste! ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!

-Lo sé... pero, ¿por qué?

-Gracias a ti conseguí mi título de príncipe. Te estuve cuidando los 10 minutos que estuviste desmayada y así probé cuan responsable soy. Sin embargo, mientras te cuidaba el Avatar llegó y destronó a mi padre, así que ya no soy nada.

-¿Todo eso en tan sólo diez minutos?

-Sí, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Es un chico muy ágil!

-Oh, Zuko. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¿que pasará con Zukito y Azulita?

-Ah, Azula también murió, no te preocupes por eso, ahora podrá haber una Maicita. Además, con la herencia que me dejaron ya no tendré que trabajar

-¡Zuko, me haces tan feliz!- Mai se lanzó a los brazos de Zuko

Se besaban cuando el tío llegó y los vió

-¡Caray, Mai! ¡Que rápido me cambiaste!- Y se fue indignado

FIN 

¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
